trialzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Trial Zone (Series)
Trial Zone is a(n Indie?) game done by the Creator, or Admin, etc. in his spare time. Trial Zone's genre contains elements of exploration, action, and adventure genres, amongst others. It is not definitive yet however, as the game is still in early stages of development. Though the first game is not even close to completion, sequels are set in place, mainly for storyline purposes. The first game, Trial Zone, centres around two Worms, Caesar and Saffron, rising stars in the scientific community amongst their species. Though young, they show great promise. They reside in the city of Niizhiibiwan, Emerald Forest. Eventually, numerous strange and unusual problems begin to arise in their hometown, their province, and the rest of the world. A being by the name of Random takes credit for the initial stages in this chaos, and plans to plunge the world into worse chaos as time goes by. The first game goes about the Worm siblings learning to Study various creatures and their surroundings, using their ability to Study and mimic certain behaviours of a creature to aid them on a quest to figure out what Random is up to. Fighting many local provincial problems, the duo finally reach Random. After defeating him, a figure rises from thin air and warns Caesar and Saffron not to Study Random, for his abilities could ruin their physical, mental, and emotional selves. Random, unconscious, does not respond to any of this. Agreeing not to do anything, they imprison him in Nimbus Sky in a secure one-person prison. The figure reveals itself as a Deity, one of five. Deities watch over the lands, and explains that over time, their powers have been reduced to almost nothing. It was only now that the figure appeared to stop them not to Study him, which took a lot of effort on their part. They are omnipotent, and can watch over all of time and space, but that's the most they can do. They ask Caesar and Saffron to be the Deities' eyes on the Earth while they slowly recover for millenia to come, to which the duo agree to do. Eventually, the siblings go home and go for a slumber. In the first game, Random sends forth a pollution cloud over Emerald Forest in a last ditch attempt to defeat Caesar and Saffron, but ultimately, he falls. During the events of the first two games, the cloud, now known as Stratus Arena, becomes big enough to cover most of Emerald Forest and Tumbleweed Desert. This cloud, before it covers most of the two provinces, is used as a penal colony of Nimbus Sky, until the Stratus Arena seceded in the Homecoming Revolution. The events leading up to the Homecoming Revolution include a population surpassing that of the Nimbus military, a multicultural background of prisoners from all parts of the world, who put their ideas and background together to overcome the mainly aerial-based assault from the Royal Guard. From then on, Stratus Arena developed it's own separate culture from Nimbus Sky, and whereas the former retained it's prestigious Monarch and kingdom, Stratus Arena became a place for anyone to live in, for free, and have many available jobs, attracting lots of people who wanted to move out, since Stratus Arena also became a major place for industrialization. The production from many factories caused more smoke and pollution however, which increased the rate at which the polluted cloud grew, which gave more space and land to work on. On the ground however, each province went into a downwards spiral. Emerald Forest got less sunlight than it needed, due to the Stratus Arena blocking it, and thus, devolved into a nasty swamp. Tumbleweed Desert degraded back to it's old ways of the two most prominent races clashing at each other. Snowpeak Glacier was beginning to melt, with the falling ice making the sea levels rise, and many of the denizens there fleeing for safety elsewhere. Dino Volcano, with the sea being risen, became two islands rather than a large unified one. The second game, Trial Zone: Hundred Years Future, takes place roughly 100 years after the events of the first game. Stratus Arena has become fully integrated as a province now, although all the other provinces are wary of it. It has an enormous rate of immigration, working at the factories, producing things for everyone everywhere. Not to mention it's entertainment sectors are popular. During these events, Knightmare, a being from outside the world, crash lands on the planet by accident. Knightmare goes on to become the primary antagonist of the game, attempting to rule the world and integrate it into his species' galactic empire. Random is still being held in Nimbus Sky's prison, unaware of most events that have happened. Seeing the world once again fall to despair, the Deities summon Caesar and Saffron to this time period, needing their help once more. Through time travel, their Study abilities are lost due to the travelling causing them to forget the abilities they possessed, except their original birth ability of Study, but the Deities say to regain them all and help combat the oncoming threat.